


At Ease, Cadet

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Military Kink, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Uniform Kink, space goo as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith has long since come to terms with the fact that he loves Shiro's orders, Shiro's presence, and Shiro's hands on--and in--his body. But most of all he loves the games they play, the games that toy with their dynamic and set his body alight with pleasure. His favourite of those games is to toy with their former roles, back before they stood as equal pieces of Voltron, back when Shiro's uniform was green and his was orange. Keith knows as soon as he hears the word 'cadet' fall from Shiro's lips that he's in for one hell of an evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Ease, Cadet

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooooboy. This fic. This fic right here. I don't remember how this idea even happened but a big thanks to Bel (Foxberry) and Coco (C0cunt) who were absolutely vital in inspiring me to write it. As well as Micah (Carrionflower) and Beck (I... don't know if you have an ao3 offhand?) for screaming at me on twitter to actually finish it. So shout out to all y'all. Double shout out to Bel for beta-reading this when my 5am brain could not process it. 
> 
> First time really trying my hand at writing power dynamics like this so hopefully it turned out well! Comments always very much appreciated!

"Are you ready for your training, cadet?" 

The words send shudders up Keith's spine as he steps out of the bathroom from the shower he'd been told to take while Shiro got ready for him, his wet hair still slick against his head and dripping into the towel draped around his neck. He knows immediately what game is in store for him, fully aware that as soon as Shiro breaks out calling him 'cadet' again, he's in for one hell of a ride. His gaze turns to Shiro where he stands a few feet away. 

The green Garrison officer's dress uniform looks as good on Shiro's body as it always did and Keith can already feel his  _ dick _ twitching to attention. They'd played it without the uniform but  _ with _ it added an extra level that had Keith  _ aching _ to continue. Getting it remade by an alien tailor they'd asked around for had been  _ well _ worth the effort. Even if it had garnered them a very  _ perturbed _ look when Pidge had stumbled across them taking it back to Shiro's room that they'd vowed to never discuss again. 

"Sir, yes, Sir," he offers a salute as he echoes back his affirmation, his agreement to their little game. "Cadet Kogane reporting as ordered, Sir." 

Shiro smiles at him. That smile that's less of a smile and more of a smirk. That secret smile that sends shivers up his spine and blood to his groin. This would be  _ good _ . "Then on your knees, cadet. Drop and give me twenty." 

Keith shudders. He loves the orders. He loves  _ knowing _ what Shiro wants from him. Without hesitation, he crosses the last of the space between them. As his hands come up to rest on Shiro's chest, he drops to his knees in a fluid motion, hands ghosting down over the fabric of the uniform as he does. "Yes, Sir…" His hands move to the belt of the pants, undoing the belt with hurried but practised motions before working at the button and fly quickly afterwards. He coaxes Shiro's dick out of his pants. The other man is already almost completely hard by the time he frees him from the fabric, a clear indication of how much he enjoys this game just as Keith does. 

Tongue darting out to lick across his lips, Keith settles into a more comfortable position on his knees. He shifts forward, lapping at the crown of Shiro's cock. A slight groan escapes from both of them, Shiro from the sensation and Keith from the taste of salt and skin and  _ Shiro _ against his tongue. 

Keith licks again and Shiro's hand tangles in his hair. "You have work to do, cadet…" Shiro's voice is firm and he tugs slightly, urging the younger man to take the length into his mouth properly. 

Still, Keith can't help but tease slightly. He complies with the motion before tipping his head to the side at the last moment, licking down the side of the length instead. Shiro makes a frustrated noise low in his throat and tugs harder at Keith's hair, drawing out a gasp and a moan to follow it. 

"Behave…" Shiro growls out the word, sending shivers up Keith's spine. Keith blinks up at him innocently. "You have a choice here, cadet. Reprimand… or  _ incentive _ . Think  _ carefully _ , Kogane." 

Keith can't help a sound somewhere between a groan and a whimper. On the one hand, Shiro's punishments are  _ good _ , they always leave him deliciously sore for  _ days _ sometimes, his body singing with the memories and marks that were left behind. On the other hand, Shiro's  _ rewards _ are also good, leaving Keith a brainless pile of overstimulated mush by the time he was done. Keith considers the options for a moment before taking Shiro into his mouth. 

"G-good boy…" Shiro struggles to get out the words as Keith starts working at his length and Keith preens under the praises in return. He suckles and licks at the head, tasting the tang of precum just before he starts to dip farther down. He only takes  _ part _ of Shiro's length at first, knowing from experience that he would gag if he tried to take too much at once. Shiro's grip in his hair is guiding but not controlling as he lets out small, dizzy groans. Keith knows that looking up would give him a view of Shiro looking down at him but he doubts he would be able to keep from touching himself if he did and he hasn't been given  _ orders _ to do that yet. Instead, his cock twitches lazily with his pulse, crown shiny and slick with precum. "You can do better than that though, can't you? Push yourself, cadet." 

Keith's eyes flutter shut with a moan that earns a buck of the other man's hips. He works to take more and more of the length, working himself deeper until the entirety of Shiro's dick is slipping past his lips. Then, the taller man begins to count. Shiro's voice sounds out with one number for each time that Keith manages to swallow with his nose buried into the coarse, dark curls at the base of Shiro's dick. The higher Shiro's numbers climb, the more incoherent with pleasure they come as the older man struggles to focus on his numbers. Keith hardly pays attention to the numbers but he's  _ fairly _ certain he heard fourteen at least twice. Not that he's complaining. 

Shiro's on the edge of coming undone by the time the count reaches twenty. Keith continues bobbing his head. Shiro keeps counting, struggling more with his numbers. It's a rush, watching Shiro, a man who tries so hard to be in control, a man who Keith willingly  _ offers _ that control to, lose his  _ self _ -control by Keith's hand. Or  _ mouth _ as the case may be. Shiro's grip gets tighter as he gets closer to his peak, his hips moving to fuck into Keith's mouth as he gives up on  _ counting _ or  _ rhythm _ or anything beyond chasing his climax. It spurs Keith on to working harder, bobbing his head and shifting his tongue before pulling back to suckle at the crown of Shiro's dick again. With a choked cry, Shiro cums hard and Keith's mouth is greeted with spurt after spurt of thick, salty cum, coating his tastebuds and overwhelming his senses. Keith can't help but moan as he swallows down all that he can, a small trickle escaping him to run down his chin from the corner of his lips where they're stretched around the other man's dick. 

Pulling back as Shiro's grip on his hair slackens, Keith settles back onto his knees, wiping up the traces of cum from his chin and sucking them off of his finger. "Will that be it for my training today, Sir?" Keith knows it won't be. Not by a long shot. His dick twitches with anticipation where it stands proud and leaking between his legs. 

"Oh I think you have  _ much _ more to do today." Shiro's response comes easily and with a grin and Keith shudders with anticipation. "On the bed. On your knees. Present yourself for…  _ inspection _ ." 

Keith's dick actively leaks with a drip to the floor from how it twitches and he hurries to his feet. He does as he's been told, getting onto his knees on the bed, ass up and presented, arms folded under him so that he can rest on his elbows. A moment later, he feels the weight of Shiro settling onto the bed behind him. And then a hand running down his spine that has him shuddering. 

Shiro's touch moves away for a moment but when it returns it's against the tight ring of his ass, fingers suddenly cool and slick. Keith shudders at the unsettling sensation of the slick goo against his skin where Shiro must have lubed up his fingers. He  _ does _ miss regular standard lube sometimes. But even Keith has to admit that there's something about the green food-like goo that's  _ better _ than the lube he'd been used to back on Earth. It's more slick, more slippery, and it doesn't dry out easily. Yet it still washes away easily. All in all, it has its benefits. Even if it  _ does _ feel weird at first. "Are you ready…?" 

Keith nods eagerly at the question and he presses back onto the finger pressed against his ass. It's an odd quirk of Shiro's that when it comes to any kind of penetration he prefers Keith to make the first move. But the younger man doesn't mind it, the sensation of pushing back onto Shiro's finger is  _ good _ . Shiro takes over easily then, working his finger in and out of Keith's ass. Keith squirms at the finger, wanting more than just that lone digit. Shiro obliges. A moan rips its way out of Keith's throat and he starts to meet Shiro's motions as the pleasure of the movement overtakes the strange slickness. 

The third finger joins the first two and Keith moans out at the stretch, bucking back harder onto the fingers and relishing the way his body stretches around the intrusion. "Mngh… Sir… A- _ ah! _ " Shiro adjusting his angle has the movements brushing past his prostate and Keith chokes on a startled moan. Suddenly the room is too hot, too much, and Keith struggles to breathe against the weight of the pleasure in his body. 

"There…?" Keith nods eagerly at the question. Shiro's motions focus there in return, brushing against that spot inside him with each motion. A few moments later, the firm grip of alien metal wraps around his length. Keith can remember when Shiro would hardly even  _ touch _ him with that hand. How times have changed. Now, Keith squirms and gasps as that hand starts to stroke him in time with the thrusts of fingers into his ass. "Mnh… M-more, Sir,  _ please _ …" There are already three fingers in his ass, stretching him wide. They've gone to four before with some coaxing on his part, working to convince Shiro that he could handle it. Keith revels in the feeling of being stretched wide. 

Shiro stills for a moment and Keith whines. "Keith. Report." Shiro doesn't say anything else, waiting for Keith to look at him, to give him his full attention. 

A serious question or concern is coming, Keith knows. He props himself back up onto his elbows more fully, looking back over his shoulder at Shiro, breathless and flushed. "Y-yeah…?" 

Shiro's eyes scan across his features and he bites his lip with a pleased shudder that has Keith grinning at the unspoken praise. But then Shiro is speaking again and Keith dedicates his full attention to the words falling from the man's lips. "Do you… Do you want to try it…? All the way? Or… at least see how far we can get…?" 

Keith knows Shiro remembers their discussions about going  _ farther _ than that, going up to Shiro's entire  _ hand _ but hearing  _ him _ say it is something else entirely. Keith can't even wrap his hand fully around Shiro's wrist and the idea of having something  _ that _ thick inside of him is immensely arousing and slightly terrifying both at once. He bites his lip, considering his own body, considering how Shiro's three fingers feel so far, wiggling his hips slightly. "Y-yeah… I… I wanna try it…  _ So fuck, Shiro, fill me, please _ ." 

"...Understood, cadet." Shiro grins back at him. 

With that simple phrase, their roles are set back into place. Keith lets his head turn forward again and drop back down to the bed as Shiro starts to move his hands again. Shiro sticks to three fingers for the moment, stroking at the younger man's length as he works him open. After a long moment, Shiro stars to spread and stretch his fingers out and Keith groans desperately. He can feel his climax curling low in his gut, lurking at the edges of his pleasure. "Nh… Not gonna… Last if you keep that up." Keith breathes out the warning with a slight, airy laugh, squirming his hips as he feels that coiling get tighter. He's gonna cum already. He's so close it wouldn't take much to just—

Shiro stops stroking just as Keith feels himself teetering on that edge, squeezing hard around the base of Keith's cock. The smaller man lets out a frustrated sound, squirming and bucking in the grip, hardly even noticing as he pushes the three fingers harsher into himself as his body craves release. Yes he said he wanted to go farther before but now  _ getting off _ seems  _ much _ more prudent. Keith whines and squirms. 

Shiro takes advantage of that distraction and slips a fourth finger in as he pushes back in. Keith chokes on his breath and flat out whimpers at the sudden slow stretch as those fingers slip deeper. "Mngh… S-Shiro I—" 

_ Smack _ . The harsh metal of Shiro's artificial hand comes in contact with Keith's ass and he jolts, words lost as he tosses his head back with a sharp cry. His body clenches and spasms despite his will and he pants heavily, dropping his sweat-slick forehead to the sheets. "That's no way to address your superiors, cadet…" 

"Y-yes Sir, sorry, Sir." Keith pants out the words, nearly losing them to a moan as Shiro's hand strokes softly against the reddened skin of his ass cheek. The sensation sends tingles and tremors through his body and he strangely finds himself relaxing more easily than before. 

Then Shiro is moving again, wrapping a hand around Keith's dick between his legs while slipping those four fingers out and in, going deeper each time. His strokes are as slow as the movements of his hands and it's calculated and bliss and  _ torture _ . It feels like too much and not enough both at once. He knows they're  _ so close _ . He  _ knows _ he can do this. They've gotten  _ this _ far before. Keith can feel Shiro's knuckles bump against the rim of his ass with each forward movement. But he tenses when the man behind him tries to push for more, hesitant.  "Mngh… S-sir… I c-can't…" He's nervous, unsure. But he doesn't want it to  _ stop _ , not uttering the word that would bring their little game to an end. He just wants  _ reassurance _ . And Shiro is full of that in spades. 

Shiro's lips kiss at the swell of his ass softly and Keith murrs out a soft, breathy moan. "You've worked hard for this… I believe in you. Don't disappoint me now, cadet..." The words are spoken low and with a purr, sending shivers up Keith's spine as he feels dick twitch and ooze out another burst of sticky precum, dripping lazily to the sheets. 

"N-no, Sir… ngh…" Keith hears rather than feels his own whimpering reply despite it slipping past his own lips. He shakes his head rapidly against the sheets, focusing on his breathing for a moment before pushing back onto the hand that feels like it's pushing him to his breaking point. He  _ knows _ he can take it. It's  _ a lot _ but it doesn't  _ hurt _ . It's  _ okay _ . And Shiro  _ believes _ that he can. That alone would almost be enough to make Keith want to  _ try _ . He believes in Shiro and Shiro believes in him so Keith can believe in himself. 

As Shiro continues letting those four fingers stretch Keith's ass out to its capacity, the younger man can feel himself starting to relax. Keith's breaths are heavy and panting, his forehead and back are slick with the sheen of his exertion, and his body is overstimulated and trembling. And it's  _ good _ . And he wants  _ more _ . He can do this. He  _ wants _ to do this. "M-more, Sir… P-please…" 

There's a pause as Shiro considers his words. Keith gasps as the other man splays the fingers wider inside of him before answering. "More, cadet…? Needy, aren't you…" 

"Y-yes Sir… V-very, Sir… Ngh…" The more he thinks about it, the more Keith  _ wants _ it. It's the entire reason their games have been  _ taking _ this little turn, the reason Shiro had been working him to his limit each time. 

Shiro continues with his movements for another few moments. Keith almost thinks he isn't going to agree, that he's decided Keith isn't loose enough yet, but then there's something  _ different _ when Shiro presses back in. The angle of his fingers is different, Keith thinks. And the  _ stretch _ is more. And he can feel the knuckle of Shiro's thumb bumping against the tightly-stretched ring of muscle with each push. 

_ So close _ … Keith whimpers and grits his teeth, forcing his body to relax as best as he can. Shiro pushes just a little bit harder, a little bit faster, there's a slight  _ burn _ as his muscles scream in protest. And then it's gone. And  _ oh quiznak _ it's Shiro's  _ wrist _ stretching his hole and his entire  _ hand _ is inside of him and it's so  _ full _ . Keith's body trembles and quakes with what  _ feels _ like an orgasm but his cock only twitches and leaks more. He lets out a noise between a moan and a sob, tossing his head back. "A-ahnngh!  _ S-sir! _ " He didn't know there was that much  _ room _ inside his body and he's still not entirely sure there  _ is _ with how he feels like he's about to  _ burst _ . And he's so close to cumming  _ properly _ . "Mngh… I nh-need… C-cum… S-sir…  _ Please _ …" Keith's words are far from coherent but he knows Shiro will understand,  _ trusts _ him to understand. 

Sure enough there's a hand wrapping around his cock and stroking and Keith jolts in pleasure. Incoherent babbling pleas fall from his lips as he bucks and jerks against the stroking of his cock and the fullness of his ass. Then Shiro twists his wrist inside of Keith and it's the last little push that sends him tumbling over the edge with a scream that burns with how it rips out of his throat. "Sh-Shir— _ OHHH! _ " His body clenches and jerks and trembles as his vision whites out with the force of his climax. Vaguely he can feel Shiro's hand slipping back out of him, winding him down from his hand, to four, to three, to two fingers with a few motions each before pulling out completely. 

Keith feels  _ open _ in the absence of those fingers and it tumbles him again into another baffling orgasm-but-not as his body twitches and contracts against  _ nothing _ . An overstimulated and desperate sobbing moan spills past his lips as he lay boneless on the bed. He feels the weight of Shiro's body leaving the bed behind him, not finding the strength to tip his head to the side to watch. But a moment later the weight is back behind him and a warm, wet cloth is gliding against his backside. Keith shudders with a mewling moan at the sensation, tremors still wracking his body as he's cleaned up and rid of the residue of their actions. His hands clench and unclench in the sheets as some remnant of his strength returns to his body but not enough to be bothered to  _ move _ . Shiro could handle that. Moving him. All Keith wants to do in that moment is  _ exist _ . 

Keith isn't sure if he's dozed off but the next thing he knows there's hands on his body, one soft flesh, one hard metal, manipulating him onto his side as Shiro curls up behind him, drawing the sheets up over them both. Keith murrs out a pleased sound and he can feel the low chuckle resounding from Shiro's chest through his back. 

"Mmh… You look like you enjoyed that…" Shiro's kisses against his shoulder are soft and Keith sighs, trying to remember how to work his tongue and mouth. 

"Nnh… Y-yeah… G-good… F-full… Th… thanks…" It's hardly  _ coherent _ but Keith emphasises his words by shifting himself to snuggle closer against Shiro's chest. 

Shiro's hands stroke across his skin and Keith all but melts at the attention. Sleep threatens to take him and Keith can't think to fight it. He barely hears the murmured words spoken against his skin before sleep claims him but they make his chest bloom with warmth. 

"You did good… You did  _ so good… _ At ease, cadet…" 


End file.
